Sisterly Love
by KanellisFan
Summary: An OC story about a new WWE Diva that falls in love with the wrong guy... For all the reasons, like cheating and her sister, But then she find someone new.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Abbie's POV

It was my first day in the WWE. I was on the Raw brand, with my sister Eve Torres. Now I think, I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Abbie Torres. I'm 24 years old. Anyways, I was walking in with Eve. As we were walking I was breathing heavily, this was my first night on Raw, I was so excited, but so nervous at the same time. Eve looked at me with a weird look. What did it mean?

"So are you excited?" She finally said.

"Well yeah. But I'm really nervous. Eve what's it like?"I Replied.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Like walking out your first time? Do you get booed, or cheered? And how do you make friends, like what if they don't like me?"I blurted out.

"Well, usually their quiet, then they see you and they cheer. And Kelly Kelly and Melina are looking forward to meeting you, so don't worry,  
your fine. Oh and the Bella's!So your fine! You have a few already, and then you'll make more!"She started yelling with a smile.

"Oh, okay."I muttered.

Then it was time. I was backstage Eve motioned for me to follow her. Right when we were about to walk in the diva's locker room someone stopped us on our way."Why hello there Evie, and who's your friend?"It was Mike Mizanian who had walked up to us. My face felt like it was burning, literally! I had been a huge fan of him,infact i had one of his t-shirts. I collected all my favorite superstars t-shirts.

"My sister and don't call me Evie. Now move we need to get in the locker room."Eve yelled.

"Playing hard to get?" I whispered to Eve.

"Yes! Now shush!"She whispered back.

"Well then go." Mike moved over and let Eve in, but when I went to go he blocked the door.

"I'm Mike, and your name is?" He inquired with a smile. I totally melted. My cheeks blushed. They were probably rose red!

"Uhm, Abbie is my name." I replied while looking down at the floor. He bent down and looked up at me.

"You okay?" He asked.I started to giggle. He was cute, sweet, and funny! Gosh, I couldn't help myself!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could I go to the locker room now?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, of course, after you hug me?" He smiled.

I nodded and slowly moved in and hugged him. Then I quickly pulled away and ran in the locker room. What did I just do? Should I go back out there? I felt so stupid. Anyways, I saw Eve and went up to her.

"There you are! What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. Mike pulled me back and asked me my name." I replied.

"Oh okay well how about I go introduce you to some people?" She asked

"Okay." I replied. She took me around the locker room and introduced me to Melina, Bella's, Gail, Kelly Kelly, and Natalya. Finally it was time for Raw. I had my first match tonight. Me with someone of my choice as a partner, versus Maryse and a partner of her choice. Then someone came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Alicia. You must be Abbie. I want to give you a qucik tip, don't mess with Maryse, I may be mean to you but only when I'm with her. I have to act like that. Haha, anyways nice to meet you." Alicia quickly said then left. Then I went to go get my attire. Eve gave me my bag with my attire in it. I pulled it out and I loved it. They were like Eve's pants, but they were purple. And the top was like Kelly's and it was purple, and it was all sparkly like Maryse's one outfit. I put it on and walked out with Melina. I picked her for a partner. I bumped into Maryse and she said to me

"Watch where your going!" With a nasty voice. Melina yelled to her

"Well you probably blinded her with that face of yours. Do everyone a favor and get your face out of here!"I started to laugh as I walked to entrance to the ring Melina asked "Do you wanna go out with me, or by yourself?"

"Myself." I replied. She smiled as her music started to play and she went out there and did her routine like it was nothing. I watched her on the TV in the hall. I had the same theme as my sister so i heard it play and I didn't know what to do. I went to walk out and Mike ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek."Good luck." He smiled.I had confidence now.

Eve's POV How!Her! Urggg. He picks someone he just met and not someone he's known! I'm gonna get her back.

Abbie's POV

Well, I walked out and I kinda did what some others divas did. I walked out and did my sisters fist thingy in the air. Then I walked down and hit some people's hands. I got in the ring, spun against the ropes, got in and got on the 2nd rope. I didn't know what to do so I threw my hands in the air and smiled.  
I was getting cheered. Melina stared at me with the biggest smile. Bigger then the one she had when she returned. I could tell she was proud of me, happy for me.

Melina's POV Wow I think she has it. I continued smiling, and started clapping. When Abbie got off the rope I influenced the crowd to start cheering louder. It worked.  
Then her music stopped playing and Maryse came out. Gosh, did this hoe annoy me. She thinks she's so sexy, and amazing. That's why I get cheered, and she didn't? Well, it was time to fight. So I guess it was time to do this thing.

Abbie's POV Hmmm, who's gonna start the match? I should probably go and ask her.

"Who's starting the match Melina?"

"It doesn't matter, you can. And you could call me Mel if you want." She smiled.

"Okay, and I'll start." I replied.

I started the match and of course I'm losing. Wait, Eve? Why is she out here. She pulled Melina under the ring. What happened? I got to the ropes finally and looked down. I heard Mel screaming finally I got up and looked. I went to get out and Maryse came under me and pinned me. I was dizzy and my vision was blurry. I heard slowly 1!...2!...3!. I was done. I had lost my first match. Now I'm mad. Alicia and Maryse were all happy with Maryse's theme playing. I got up and started to beat the heck out of her! I pulled her by her hair and threw her in to the ring post. Alicia stood there. She wasn't lieng. Anyways, I slammed her on the ground and jumped off the top rope right onto her torso. She was out cold. I went to hit her again but Mike came running out and grabbed me. He held me as I started to cry. Finally i broke out of his hug and i jumped out of the ring and went under the stage I saw Melina and Eve. I put my hand on Mel's shoulder and went after Eve. She got out from under the ring and ran backstage. I chased after her and I finally got her. I slammed her into the shower. She's my sister though so I stopped and I went to the hallway. I sat down and started crying. This was the worst first night. Someone came and hugged me and asked me if I was okay. I looked up and saw Mike, of course. he asked what was wrong, and I couldn't even talk. He hugged me and said "Come on let's go to my locker room." He picked me up and he led me to his locker room. Lay-cool was in the way. And Layla hugged me and asked

"Are you okay darling?" As Michelle then asked.

"Do you need anything." I was scared, they were nice? I had a confused look. Finally, Mike walked around them and went in his locker room. I followed.  
He made me food, and got me a glass of water. I Eve came barging through the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abbie's POV Mike went back to his room and i went back to mine. Jomo left and then it was just me and Ron. I went to sleep and he kinda just layed there. I woke up at 6 pm. Ughh. I didn't want to get up. But I did. I got up and ate. Ice cream of course(: I sat on the couch watching Jersey shore wating a container of chocolate ice cream. It was a little quart. I ate it all but then I went back to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
Abbie's POV We finally got to the autograph signing. We got a ton of pictures of outselves to sign, and sat down. At first, it was like 10 or 20 people then it became over a thousand! We took so many pictures to. The signing was from 3-6. It was 5:30 pm and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I loved meeting my fans but it was so exhausting. There was one fan that just caught my eye. She was mean, and I didn't like it. She came up to me.  
"Sign this." She demanded.I looked at her and I didn't even move.

"Hello! Are you gonna sign this!" She yelled and got closer to me.

"There is a ncier way that you can say that honey." I got frustrated.

"Could you please sign this." In a sarcastic voice. I signed the picture and put it towards her. She went to take it but i held a good grip on it. I was waiting for her to say thank you. Finally she did and she smiled.

"Sorry, I've just had a bad day." She said to me and looked down.

"Well how about this Monday you come and explain it to me." I gave her 3 tickets, and they gave her a chance to come backstage. She came up to me and hugged me. She had the biggest smile.

"Thank you!" she said running up to her mom showing her the tickets.I signed about 30 more autographs, and then it was over. We all took the same limo to the hotel.I got to know Kofi and Randy. Kofi was funny and sweet, but Randy was different. He was demanding, and sometimes quiet.

"I feel like playing a truth game!" Alicia blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Melina asked.

"Like, we ask someone a question, and they have to be completely honest." Alicia said. We all agreed to play that. Alicia went first.

" Hmmmm, Abbie! Do you think I'm Pretty?" Alicia asked me. It was weird but I nodded and she smiled. Okay my turn.

"Kofi. who do you think is the prettiest girl in the car." He looked at all of three of the girls and said.

"Your all beautiful, but I'd have to say you I guess." I smiled. We continued on with the game and finally got back to the hotel. We all went to our rooms and went to sleep. I got scared, so I stayed with Lay-Cool.

"Hey Abbie!" They both said

"Hey, could I stay here for the night?" I asked them.

"Well of course!" Layla said

"Yes of course!" Michelle followed. I laughed. They motioned me in and showed me my bed.

"Get your beauty sleep now!" They both yelled to me. We all went to bed. Days went by and it was Monday already. It sucked, I wasn't able to wrestle tonight, so I just stayed backstage. I sat in Mr. Mcmahon's office watching the match, was Eve vs. Melina for the Diva's championship. Yes, my sister was Diva's Champion. Melina came barging into the office.

"Oh, hi Abs, where's Vince?" Melina asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted Melina to win this match so badly. She got thoose sad-kind-of-eyes and left. Then that's when Mr. Mcmahon came in.

"Abbie, I have a family emergency. So I need you to take over for the rest of the night." He said to me. The night had just begun, it was 8:30, and we had a 3-hour-special for commercial free Raw. I nodded and he left. I heard Eve's theme, champion out first. Okay, I wanted Mel to win. How about I be guest ref. Eve was done and I ran to the entrance.

"Mel!" I yelled approaching to her.

"Yeah?" she looked confused.

" Mr. McMahon had a family emergency, so I'm taking over. I'm gonna be gust ref and make this a falls count anywhere match. And I'm gonna go out with you and announce it right when we walk out so stay with me?"She nodded and smiled. Her theme started to play and we walked out. The crowd went wild!  
The music stopped and me and Melina looked at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention!" The crowd screamed cheering for me. Then they got quiet for me." Mr. McMahon had a family emergency, so I'm taking over for the night. So I have control of the matches. So I'm changing this match up. I'm going to be the guest ref." The crowd cheered. I let them cheer then I began again." And this match is going to be a falls count anywhere match!" I finished. The crowd cheered as Mel's music started again. Mel walked to the ring and I went and changed into my ref uniform. It was cropped right above my bellybutton. I wore my black shorts that I wrestle in. I ended up changing my theme to E.T. by Katy Perry. I went out and got in the ring. The bell rang and the match started. Eve was beating Mel down in the corner. I pulled her back and yelled

"Eve! Off! Can't do that you have to let her out of the corner!" She looked at me with evil eyes. Melina came up behind her and pounded her down. Remember this is a falls count anywhere which means, chairs, or anything! I got out of the ring while Melina was beating my sister. I pulled a chair from under the ring and gave it to Melina. I heard Lawler announce

"What is this! Abbie getting a chair for Melina, to hurt her own sister!" I laughed. I always loved Jerry"The King" Lawler. I turned and saw Melina on Eve's back. She screamed did like a 180 spin and slam Eve down. She went for the pin and I got down and fastly yelled

"1 2 3!" I signaled to the guy to ring the bell. He rang it and Melina's music played. I turned and saw a chair heading for my face, but someone jumped in front of me. I looked down and I saw Mike passed out. He took a chair straight to the face for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Abbie's POV Did that seriously just happen? Did Mike take a chair, for me? I was speachless, i honestly did not know what to do. I looked up slowly at Eve. She was in shock. I got so mad, i dodged at her and punched her like I have never punched before. Before i got hurt, Melina took me off of her and said

"Abs, don't do it. You'll end up getting hurt and you will regret it." I listened to her. She walked out with her new Diva's Championship, and Eve walked out with nothing. I sat there with Mike until he woke up. I walked out with him and we went into the main hallway. We sat there and I went and got him a bag of ice. I put a towel over it. I turned around and saw a fist. I was knocked out. Mike came and woke me up.

"Abbie! Abbie! What happened?" I slowly woke up and I sat up. I looked around, and I was so lost.

"I don't know. I saw a fist and that was it." I said to him. He looked disappointed. He looked mad too. He got up and picked me up. Then we left. We went to Mr. McMahon's office and stayed in there. As we were watching the match of John Morrison vs. Sheamus, the match ended randomly. John Morrison won,  
of course! Like, five minutes later Sheamus came running in. He came in yelling at me.

"That's not fair! Me should have won this match!Me the king, not him!" He said in his little Irish voice. He got in my face and then he slapped me.

"Whoa! Don't hit her!" Mike stood up and looked at Sheamus. He looked at him, and then hit me again. This time it was harder. And it hurt a lot more. I fell onto the floor. There was a mirror behind me so I looked into it, my face was literally red. Solid red. It hurt so bad. Mike punched Sheamus, and then he left.  
Mike came over to me.

"Abbie are you okay?" He moved my hand from my face and saw the redness. He put his hand on my face. He slowly kissed me, it hurt, but it was so worth it.  
I tried to smile but it hurt. He picked me up and carried me to the freezer. He got a huge bag of ice, and put it on my face. He held it for me. All of the sudden a ton of people came up to me, and they werre all guys. I could see the jealousy in his eyes but he knew I loved him and noone else. Cena, Bourne,  
MVP, Morrison, R-Truth, and Kingston. I blushed, even though my one cheek was already red. All these cute guys surrounded me. Then Maryse came up to us.

"Hey Mikey!" She kissed Mike on the cheek and gave me a dirty look.

"Hey. Kingston can you hold this on her cheek for me?" Mike said, and then he handed the ice over to Kofi. I smiled at Kofi, well tried.

"So what happened Abbie?" Kofi asked me.

"Sheamus punched me in the face." I replied. Kofi shook his head. Cena looked pissed off, and then he left. I had a feeling Sheamus was gonna get it.

Mike's POV God, I was so sick of Maryse and her damn attitude.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She gave me thos flirty eyes and went to kiss me.I pushed her away.

"Maryse, it's over!" I walked away. Finally that was off my chest! I walked back over to Abbie and took the ice back and held it on her face.

"Thanks Kofi." Abbie said and kissed him on the cheek. I got jealous, I'll admit.

Abbie's POV Eventually everyone left. And me and Mike went back to his locker room. I felt safe now. And hopefully he would protect me. There was still an hour of Raw left. We went back into the GM office. It was a backstage moment of Cena.

"Hey Mayonnaise!" Cena walked up to Sheamus.

"Fella, do no mess with me." He said back to him.

"Fella, do you know not to hit a girl? Oh wait Mayonnaise do not have a brain." Cena laughed. He was enjoying himself. All of the sudden Sheamus, jumped on him and attacked him. I had noticed they were in the hall. By the office. I walked out, and saw Sheamus and John fighting. I just shook my head. And I went back in the office. The camera people came in as me and Mike were "flirting" I guess you could say. It lead to a kiss, a deep kiss. Then I heard on the TV Lawler saying

"Well, Miz bounces back pretty fast now doesn't he?"

"King, don't be sad that The Miz got to Abbie before you could." Michale replied. I started to laugh. Then continued the kiss. Alicia then walked in and the camera went on her as i sat on Mike's lap and stopped the kiss.

"Abbie, I better make sure Eve doesn't come in!" Alicia ran out and Eve never came in. Thank you Alicia. She was like my sister. She was so nice. It's so weird how much someone can change when they aren't on camera. The main event of the night was Triple H vs. Jericho for the #1 contender for the WWE Championship, which John Cena held. HBK was ringside with Triple H. Wait! HBK AT RINGSIDE? OH MY GOSH! I flipped out! I loved him! The day he retired I cried for days. I cried everytime WrestleMania came around.

"Mike, would you stay in here for a minute?"I asked him. He nodded. I flew into the locker room and put on a dress that was thigh length. It was a gray dress with spaghetti straps. I put on my heels that went up to below my knee. My hair was straightened and was to the middle of my back. As the match started I ran out. HBK was the only one who noticed me. I went and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Abbie the newest WWE Diva."

"Hey, I'm shawn Michaels. nice to meet you." He smiled. His smile was so cute. I was such a huge fan.

" Haha, yeah... Well I am such a huge fan of you and i cried for days when you retired and cried everytime WM comes around." I said to him. Eww. Did I really say that. That is kind of embarressing. He smiled and said

"Well I know it was hard for millions of people to get used to but what happened was ment to happen. I needed to retire." I smiled. Then he hugged me.  
I hugged back of course!

" It was nice meeting you." He said in his sweet voice!

"You too. Oh wait! Could you sign this please?" I handed him his book "HeartBreak and Triumph" and a sharpie. He signed it and I hugged him again and thanked him. i left and went back to Mike. I opened the door and he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Abbie's POV "Mike? Mike where are you?" I looked around for him but I couldn't find him. I felt an arm wrap around me and a hand cover my eyes. I felt a kiss on my cheek and Mike said

" I have a surprise for you." I wondered what it could be. He came in front of me and pulled out a little blue box he opened it up and there was a necklace that was in the shape of a heart. It had real diamonds going down the one side of it. My mouth dropped open. I put my hand on my heart.

"Abbie, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded with a huge smile. I junmped into his arms and we hugged. This was the happiest moment in the WWE for me.  
I turned around and saw the camera recording us. No! I looked at the clock and it was 11:06.. Raw ended at 11:10. Shit Eve probably saw this moment.  
I was officialy screwed. It was time for me to go and get my suitcase and head back to the hotel. My room was right next to Eve's so yes, I was scared.

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked me.

"N-no." I studdered.

"Are you scared that Eve saw that moment?" He asked me. I nodded. Everyone had plans to go to club Red tonight. Even Eve. Girls were dressing up and boys well, their boys. They didn't care. So I kissed Mike on the cheek and tagged along with Alicia to get ready.

"So what happened after that kiss tonight?" Alicia smirked.

"Well I left to meet HBK, came back he was gone and then he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said to her while looking for an outfit to wear.

"Aweee!" Alicia came and hugged me.

"Well let me pick out your outfit for you, and your new boyfriend." Then Eve walked in.

"Who has a new boyfriend?" She asked.

"Noone." Alicia quickly said while taking my suitcase away to pick out my outfit.

"Listen, Abbie, I'm sorry for treating you like that. Sisters?" She asked.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"So who's your boyfriend?Tell me please!"

"Mike..." I mumbled

"Who?" she asked getting closer.

"Mike!" I yelled. Her mouth dropped. She slapped me and then left. Owee, okay that hurt.

" Rawrr!" Alicia yelled.I started cracking up. I was in tears! That was something I loved about Alicia was her humor. Oh my gosh, she cracked me up. She laughed too. Sister laugh and cry together. And that was us. She is like the sister I never had. She handed over a red dress to me. Strapless, thigh length, and so pretty! And the boots I wore earlier to meet Shawn. My hair was still straight. But how to style it? Me and Alicia looked like twins! She wore the same dress, but purple, same boots but white. And we both got a headband with a huge bow on it to wear. I loved it. This will really blow Eve up!

"Lets go twin!" Alicia said to me. She pulled me to the limo and we got in. All the WWE Diva's were in there. Eve was too but noone payed attention to her except Maryse.

"Wow look at you two your like twinny's!" Kelly said to us.

"Yeah!" Gail followed.

"Abbie!" Layla yelled.

"Abbie Abbie!" Michelle followed.

"You look flawless!" They both said.

"And Alicia. Abbie you have a little Copycat!" Layla yelled.

"No. We planned this." I told them.

" Oh, well she's probably trying to look Flawless like you!" Chelle said. I shook my head. They got into a huge argument.

"And explain why you two are dressed alike?" Alicia got in their faces. Lay slapped her.

" Layla leave her alone." Kelly got closer to them.

"Eww! It's smelly Kelly! Get away!" Layla said.

"LAYLA! MICHELLE!" I yelled. everyone got quiet.

"Please be nice to my friends." I whispered to them.

"Okay, but as long as smelly Kelly keeps her distance! I don't think I can live with that smell!" They said.

"MICHELLE AND LAYLA!" I yelled again. They nodded and sat back. I saw Eve in the back by herself.

Maryse's POV

"Eve, as much as I hate you, one thing we have in common, is we both hate her." Eve had a sinister look on her face after I said that. I think we were on the same page.

Abbie's POV We finally arrived at the club. Me & my "twinny" walked in together with our arms linked. This girl is truly my best friend. I have a feeling we're gonna be friends for a real long time. I saw Mike and went up to him and kissed him. He looked at me from up to down.

" You look, beautiful." he said to me. I could feel I was getting the "blushies".

"Thanks hun." I said while I saw Eve staring me down then she left somewhere with... Maryse? Oh gosh, they were up to something. The only two diva's that hate me, but I ended up forgetting about them.

Kelly's POV We danced, drank, and talked. It was me and Gail at the table. I saw a bucket, and it was right above Abbie. I saw Maryse and Eve setting it up. They had...  
spaghetti sauce in it! I had my strapless dress that was black with a white patch. Abbie was having an amazing time with Mike, and they were gonna ruin it.  
I saw Maryse put her fingers up and put one finger up then two. I got up and ran over to them. I pushed them both the oppisite way. Then A bucket of spaghetti sauce poured all over me. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Kelly's POV this was probably the most embaressing moment in my life. But it worth it. I did it for my friend.

Abbie's POV "Kellz are you okay?" I ran up to Kellz. She looked around. It was silent, and everyone was staring at her. She started crying and ran out.I ran after her but I couldn't find her. So I gave up and went back to Mike. Everyone was drunk which wasn't good. I woke up the next morning next to Mike. Whoa. I jumped up.  
I was in my boy-short- underwear, and a baggy Miz t-shirt? I was so lost. I don't remember anything that happened after the Kelly thing.

"You okay?"Mike asked me.

"Yeah, fine. I don't remember anything though. Hahaha." I replied. Today, me and my bestest friend Alicia were going on a shopping spree! I was was 6 am. We were going shopping from twelve until the mall closed. So it would be until 9 pm. Long day! I was tired so I went back to sleep. I woke up at 11 am. I got a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and got my money. I wore shorts with a silver belt. And for a shirt I wore a t-shirt that had buttons from the bottom of my ribs and up. It was pink, and I had three buttons undone, and there were eight buttons. I wore silver sandals that buckled in the back.  
Alicia showed up at a quarter to twelve and we left. We got done 8 pm. We had like 10 bags, each. From American Eagle, Hollister, Abercrombie, Aeropostale Charolette Russe, Rue 21, and a few others. We stopped at Chick-Fillet, we both got a chicken sandwich, with a cup of lemonade. We both loved Chick-Fillet lemonade. It was amazing!

"Mmm I love this place." Alicia said while shoving her sandwich in her mouth. I started to laugh. Gosh, she is so funny!

" Yeah, me too Licia, me too!" I started cracking up. Just looking at her makes me laugh. We grabbed all of our bags, and got into the limo.

"Your staying at my place tonight, and we are gonna stay up all night watch movies and have fun!Like a sleepover!" Alicia said quickly.

"Well okay then." I said. I had a big smile. I loved Alicia like a sister and I knew she felt the same about me.

"And we can invite the other girls over, and pull pranks on Maryse and Eve." She said with a fake sinister smile.

"Hahaha, I love you! And okay." I loved this idea. Even though I had a feeling someone would catch us, oh well. So we called Kelly, Melina, Lay-Cool,Gail,Nattie,  
and the Bella's. Everyone came at the same time except for Lay-Cool. They wanted to be fashionably late. Layla walked in and saw Kelly.

"Ewh, what is that smell?" She blurted out.

" Ohh, look there's smelly Kelly, no wonder it smells so bad in here!" Michele followed like always

"LAYLA EL AND MICHELLE MCCOOL! STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FLAW YOU, FOR LIFE!" I was so sick of them doing this to Kelly.

"Okay! We'll stop! But wait there's a man in here! And a baby!" Michelle said.

"Ewh, Michelle, is that a pimple or are you growing another head?" I said

"And Layla, is that a crater? On your face?" Alicia said after both freaked out and ran out. We locked the door and that was the last of them thank god. So then we headed over to Maryse's room. We set up this huge prank. When she got up whatever side, honey would pour all over her, and then when she moved feathers would pour on her. It was 11:17 pm. So we set the clock for 11:18. We all hid by the door and watched it went off and she jumped up and honey poured all over her. She screamed went to walk to the bathroom and she was covered in feathers! We all ran back to our rooms.

"Bitch!" Maryse yelled and we were all cracking up. Of course drama started. Nattie and Alicia got in a fight. It was me,Kelly, Mel, and Alicia in one room, and Nattie, Gail, and the Bella's in the living room. Alicia was upset and Mel ended up falling asleep. I loved Mel too, but Alicia was my number ONE best friend. The next day was Wednesday and me and Licia had an autograph signing. We both wore shorts, I had a pink belt hers was purple, we wore babydoll tanks hers was purple with flowers, mine was pink with hearts. We both straightened our hair. I had sign bangs she had a headband. At least 500 people showed up. Exhausting! finally it was over. We were heading back to the hotel when we ran into Eve and Maryse.

" Oh look there are the wanna be's not gonna be's." Maryse said as Eve looked us up and down.

" And look there's the ugly duckling, and another one, isn't there only one? Ewh that's double the ugly!" Alicia replied.

" Well WWE Superstars is tomorrow night so how about we show you who the real ugly ones are. There are no match rules either." Eve said. Alicia and I looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing. No rules? Me, Alicia, and the rest of the Diva locker room against them.

"Okay, your on." I said to them.

"Are we thinking the same thing us and every diva vs them?" Alicia whispered to me. I nodded. We went back to the hotel and called Beth, Gail, Lay-cool,  
Nattie, Melina, Kelly, and the Bella's. They all agreed for the match. they were in for this. They had no idea what was coming their way. They should have watched what they said! It was only 6:18 and Alicia and I didn't know what to do. So she went and got her hair done. She got it died red. Pretty, but I like her other hair color. We sat down and watched TV. Then there was a knock at the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abbie's POV Me and Licia looked at each other. She got up and looked at me. She walked to the door and opened it.

"What now bitch!" Maryse sprayed whipped cream all over her while Eve poured punch on her. Alicia turned aroumd with mascara and eyeliner running down her face. She laid against the wall and sat down.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Kofi was standing right there and he saw me!" Alicia said. I was confused? Why did it matter?

"Why would that matter?" I asked her.

"Because I've liked him for a year now! And that was so embarressing!And that day he said you were the prettiest I was heartbroken. I asked to play that because I wanted him to say something good me." Alicia started crying.I was so pissed! Mess with my best friend you'll get it.  
I grabbed two pies and a gallon of iced tea. I caught up to them and poured iced tea on them. They turned around and I slammed the pies in their faces.  
Mike saw and he started laughing. Cracking up. I walked by him and kissed him. I had whipped cream on my finger. I let Mike lick it off as Maryse threw a tantrom. I was like okay, awkward, but oh well(: I caught up to Kofi.

"Kofi!" I yelled running up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Listen, I have a question, who do you like?" I asked him.

"Uhm, well you kinda I guess, why?" He said.

"Kofi no! No no no no no no no!"He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, Alicia actually." He !

"Okay, well she's in her room crying, because she likes you, and you saw that happen to her. But don't tell her I told you! Please go comfort her!"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Thanks Kofi!" I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Hey now!" Mike walked up.

"It's okay Mike, I was thanking him, he's doing me a big favor!" I said. Mike smiled and nodded. Kofi left afterwards to comfort Alicia.

"So where's my kiss?" Mike asked me.

"Here." I kissed him and then hugged him. He smiled. We then went to his locker room.

Kofi's POV I was in shock when I found out Alicia liked me. I liked her since last year! I was so happy. I opened the door and saw her covered in whipped cream and she was dripping with punch. I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"Alicia, did you know my friend has liked you since last year?" I asked her. It was August and I liked her since last June.

"Who?" she asked me while looking back down. she had those convincing eyes.

"Me." I said to her. She looked up really quick.

"Really?"She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"But why me? I thought you would have like Abbie, after you said she was the prettiest..." She replied.

"Because your beautiful" I put my hand on her face and made her look at me."And because I didn't wanna make it obvious."

"I have liked you since last year though, I never thought you would have liked me!" She said.

"Of course I do." I smiled and kissed her."Alicia, be my girlfriend, please?"

"Yes!" She jumped into my arms. I hugged her. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Abbie's POV Mike and I sat down and watched TV. Hannah Montana Forever was on.

"Ewhh." I said changing the channel to Spongebob.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and went and got a blonde wig. I had it for Halloween. Hahah. I put it on and walked out. Mike looked at me weird.

"I'm Hannah!" I took the wig off."Now I'm Miley!" I walked in the room and put it back.

"What was that about?" Mike walked in the room laughing.

"I hate Miley Cyrus..." I replied while sitting down on the bed.

"Well, you won't be happy about guest host this Monday."He said.

"Ewhh no!" I yelled while putting my face into a sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"Don't worry you can stay with me and your friends for the night. It will be over before you know it." He kept massaging my back. I was really relaxed.

Mike's POV I felt bad. was guest host and Abbie hated her. Abbie ended up falling asleep so yes I changed her into a Miz tee and her red shorts. I took her face out of the pillow and layed her on her side. I went to the store just to buy some food and stuff.

Eve's POV Me and Ryse were walking down the hall and saw Mike went into his room and found Abbie sleeping in his bed. Me and Maryse took her back to Maryse's room and tied her up to a chair. We taped her mouth and she was still asleep. We put a camera on us so when he walked in he'd see us on his TV.  
He walked in his room and the camera was on also made it where we'd see him.

"Mike! Hey Mike!" I said and he turned saw Abbie.

"Why do you have Abbie?" He asked.

"Because you don't need her. She's useless."I said back.

"Come on guys, give her back!"He demanded.

Mike's POV I was so pissed at the moment. I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. I texted Alicia and told her to go to Maryse's locker room. I knew that because I saw her watching me from the hall. And they'd want me to think it was Eve's room because only Eve was there.

Alicia's POV I was sitting on the couch and I got a text from Mike. Mike? What'd he want? His text read "Alicia, Eve and Maryse have Abbie tied to a chair in Maryse's is watching me from the hall and Eve is with Abbie." I jumped up and ran down the hall. I saw Maryse sitting there and all I did was kick her in the face and she was out. I walked up to Eve's room door. I heard screaming and I knew it was Abbie.I opened the door slowly and I saw Eve slap Abbie. There was someone in the back in the dark. I ran and punched Eve.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"I began kicking Eve and finally I untied Abbie and she ran. Before I could follow someone grabbed me. It was Sheamus.  
The door was cracked and I saw Kofi.  
"Kofi!Help!" I yelled. I saw his head turn and look. Sheamus covered my mouth but I kept screaming. Finally, Kofi walked in and looked around.I started to cry and Kofi saw me. He went to kick Sheamus but he dropped me and . I fell on the floor and Kofi hugged me. "It's okay, come on."Kofi took me to his room.

Abbies's POV I turned around and saw Kofi and Alicia .Good she was safe. I kept running and went to Mikes room. I saw Maryse on the floor.  
"Ha." I said and went to walk away. She grabbed my leg and I kicked her in the face. Finally, I got to Mike's was sitting on the couch holding his head.  
"Something wrong?" I sat down laying my head on him.

"Abbie!"He hugged me and he squeezed me tight."I am never leaving you again!"

Mike's POV I finally led her to bed and it went from there. You know what I mean. It was our first time, but it wasn't bad at woke up the next morning and tonight was WWE Superstars.I had a match with John Morrison. I always see him staring at abbey which made me mad. So I was gonna kick his took a shower and came out in a purple tube top and !

"Wow. You look gorgeous today." I looked her up and down.

"Thanks sleepyhead!" She winked at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Somewhere with Alicia."She smiled. She walked into the living room and I heard a scream and stuff breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Mike's POV Eve and Maryse were beating Abbie up. I threw on some shorts and a tee and ran out there.

"Eve!Maryse!Stop!" I pulled them off threw a pillow on her and said

"Dumb bitch." Then she left.

"Abbie are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She held her head. She went to the bathroom and washed her face off and fixed her hair. When she walked out I hugged her tightly.

Abbie's POV I hugged him back and then Alicia was here.

"I love you. Bye." I kissed Mike

"Love you too." He kissed back. Then me and Alicia left. We were going ot a Bruno Marrs concert! When we got there Mike texted me.  
"Where r u guys goin? You better not be cheating on me(:." I texted back.

"OfCourseNot! And Bruno Marrs concert(:" Bruno opened with Just The Way You Are and closed with Grenade. The concert was from 2-4 pm. Then we went to the movies to see Splice which was in theatres at the time. Weird movie, but liked it. We then went home and watched Accused At 17.I always loved that movie and I loved Nicole Anderson in it. Honestly, I was always a fan of her. Now that I'm famous maybe I'll meet her.I ended up staying at Mike's tonight. I walked in the door he was laying on the couch giving me a disappointed look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Maryse said you went on a double date with Alicia and Kofi, and you went with Cena."

"What!No!" I was so mad. "Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Why'd she say that then?" I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Because she hates me and she is trying to break us up." He kissed back and smiled. He hugged me and I hugged back. We got ready for WWE Superstars. Me and Mike took a limo together. I was so excited fro our match tonight. All the divas again Eve and Maryse. I was thinking about Friday Night Smackdown.  
I knew about the whole triple threat match. I was going for Kofi of course.

"Come on Abbie, we're here." Mike grabbed my hand and we walked in the centre. We walked in holding hands. We signed some autographs on our way in.  
Maryse and Eve gave us a nasty look when we walked in.I was still wearing my tube top and shorts. I saw Alicia so I handed my suitcase to Mike and ran up and hugged her. We hugged exactly the same. We'd put our arms out in fists and wraped our arms around each other while holding our wrist with one hand.

"So, you ready for our match tonight?" She asked me with that smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah, do you wanna stratch and get ready with me?" I asked her. She nodded. We hugged again. I turned around and I saw Mike and Maryse kissing. Alicia put her arm around. I ran and got my bag and ran away with Alicia. We went to her room. I was on the laptop singing Jar of Hearts.

"Whoa, your are really good." She said to me. I faked a smile. I appreciated it, but I was really upset. Someone was knocking at the door. Alicia answered and it was Mike.

"You shouldn't be here." ALicia said to him.

"Alicia I-" He was cut off.

"No, goodbye." And she shut the door I ran out here to talk to Mike. I was crying of course. I had make up running down my face. He just looked at me.

"Why?" I mumbled while looking down.

"Abbie I'm sorry. She-" I cut him off.

"Why Mike? Why would you? And especially her. That's what really broke my heart!" I started to cry harder. He sat down with me and hugged me.

"Abbie she came on me. I was trying to push her off but-"

"But what? You didn't want to?" I kept crying.

"No Abbie I-" I cut him off again.

"No Mike. I just can't believe you'd do this to me." I ran back inside the room.

Mike's POV I sat there. I didn't kiss Maryse right when Alicia and Abbie hugged before she turned around Maryse came and kissed me. That's when Abbie saw.

Alicia's POV "So what happened?" I asked Abbie as she sat back down. She didn't reply. I got two texts from Beth and Melina and said they were sick so they didn't come to the show. Nattie and Kellz had to help Mr. McMahon with stuff. We told Lay-Cool nevermind. Bellas and had a match with Lay-Cool and Gail didn't show up. SO it was down to me and Abbie. Bummer. I went out first for the match.

Abbie's POV Alicia went out and I warmed up waiting for my turn. Mike came up to me.

"Abbie." I looked at him and my music played. I walked out and I did my thing. As Eve came out i stood by a fan and we talked. It was nice.

"Hey you have makeup right here." The girl said to me. I learned her name was Sarah.

"Oh thanks." I wiped it off. Mike was on the tron.

"Abbie listen to me. I am really sorry. She did it, not me. I-" And wouldn't you know it. Maryse came out of nowhere and started kissing him. I was so mad. I ran backstage and saw them. Maryse turned around and I punched her in the face. I walked up to Mike and kissed and hugged him. "I love you" I whispered and went back out. The audience cheered and I went back up to Sarah.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"I had some business to take care of." I smiled then Maryse came out. She came up the side of the ring I was on and put her hand in my face. I smacked it and she got in the ring. We started the match. No DQ match. Maryse and Eve both hit Alicia with a chair. And she was partcially knocked out. I looked at her and they hit me with a chair. They beat me up, badly. Tables, chairs, wooden sticks, and ladders. And they threw me into the post a few times. I was KOed. They got the three count and after the match they continued to hit me with stuff. I was finally bleeding. I couldn't move I was in so much pain. Me and Alicia layed there and finally Kofi came out for her. He took her backstage but I still layed there. Finally someone came running out for me. It was Morrison. He picked me up and carried me out. Like literally carried. MY vision was blurred for a minute. He took me to his locker room and layed on his couch and layed me next to him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you deserve better than Mike." He hugged me tighter. I tunred around, to face him and I layed my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I smiled. I was on the inside of the couch, he was by the edge. Mike walked in and saw us.

"Abbie!" I went to get up but John held me down and he got up.

"Why do you have my girlfriend?" He was mad.

"Because you left her sitting out in the ring. Hurt. Noone came to get her. Then I went out." Mike was really upset. He kinda cried and then walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Abbie's POV John came back over and layed with me and put his arm back around me. I suddenly got really cold and I was shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I nodded. He pulled me closer and I layed my head on his chest again. He was holding me really tight. And I actually got warm.  
We layed there for some time. Alicia came in next.

"Abbie!" she said in a happy voice.

"Yeah?" I asked she smiled.

"Did Mike see this(:"

"Yes. But He didn't get me while I was hurt. John did." I replied. She smiled and said.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone(:" And she left.

"So what happened with you and Mike before the show?"

"He was kissing Maryse." I said

"See what I mean?" I looked at him like what? He kissed me. And yes, I kissed back. It was for about a minute. We then stopped and then he was time for his match and I went out there with him. I was still freezing.

"Here." He gave me his long fur coat that he always wears out into his matches. We walked out and Mike saw me walk out with him from backstage. We got to the ring and John put his arm around me and held me close. I layed my head on his chest.I loved doing that. Mike's music played and he looked really sad.  
I looked back at John and he smiled. His smile was absolutely to die slowly moved closer to me. And then we kissed. They put it on the tron. I could tell it was killing Mike. I went along though. The match was like 10 minutes long. Then finally John won. Mike was hurt. Me and John left the ring. I looked back and saw Mike stare at me. I could see it in his eyes he was really upset. When we got backstage me and John went and got our suitcases and left since the show was over. We went to his car and went to the hotel. We went to his room. I don't know why but I was freezing tonight. Like ice cold. I could not stop shaking. John laughed.

"Wh-wh-what?" that's how bad I was shaking We went and layed down in bed. He slept with his shirt off. Haha. Well, like I said,we layed down in bed.

"Your still cold?" I nodded. He held me right against him. What do you think I did? layed my head on his chest(: And then we had sex. I fell asleep in his arms.

John's POV I woke up but Abbie was still sleeping. She was so beautiful. I kissed her forehead and held her right against me. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. Someone was knocking at my door. I put the blanket over Abbie so she wouldn't freeze. Haha. I went and answered to door. It was Mike.

"John, please give me back my girlfriend."

"Why so she can get hurt again and you can let her sit there for like 10 minutes?"

"No. I didn't know she was hurt."

"Well you hurt her twice. And she hurt you twice."

"What do you mean?"

"You left her out there. And kissed Maryse. Then she kissed me and had sex with me."

"Whoa what!"

"Yeah. And atleast I wouldn't hurt her!" I started to get mad.

"You had sex with my girlfriend?" I nodded.

"Dude! My girlfriend. MY girlfriend!" He started yelling. Abbie woke up and walked out. She came next to me so I grabbed her and put my arm around her.

"Abbie, did you have sex with him?" Mike asked Abbie.

"Yeah. Why?" Mike's mouth dropped open. Just to top it all of I kissed her. She kissed back and Mike was pissed.

"Abbie why are you doing this to me?"

"Mike you hurt me. you thought I cheated on you with Cena!"

"Well yeah but Maryse-"

"Yes. Exactly!Maryse! Maryse this Maryse that! So how about I go have sex with Morrison again and you get out of here and listen to Maryse's lies some more." Abbie shut the door. And yeah what she said about us having sex? We did. Again. Before we knew it, it was time for SmackDown. We watched it on TV. We were glad about most of the matches. We started making out. Then Kofi's match was on. Dolph won the match and she was pissed. I kissed her.  
She went to bed while I stayed up a little bit longer. I got bored so I felt like trying something. I wondered if I left if Mike would go steal Abbie. So I walked out of the room and walked down the hall. There were three turns. When you walked out you could go right. The two lefts at th end of the hall. I took the first left. I waited a few minutes and I saw Mike finally. He looked around and then walked in the room. I snuck back in and saw him go into the bedroom. I watched him pick her up.I walked in and he saw me.

"Uhmm." He was speachless.

"Put her down." He put her down and walked out, but i knew he didn't leave. I woke her up and told her. We ended up having it. Again. Mike walked in when we were in the middle of it.

"Dude!You weren't lieng! Why?"She got off of me and she layed back against me. And I wrapped my arms around her. She covered herself and started to talk.

"Because John is different. He's nice. He doesn't hurt me and doesn't go kissing other girls."I started to rub her shoulder.

"But Abbie I am honestly really sorry!"

Abbie's POV I did feel bad and believed him but John was honestly amazing. John hovered over me and put his head on my shoulder. Mike started to cry and he ran out.  
Me and John continued with what we were doing. I'll admit. All three times were amazing. Neither of us had anything to do on Saturday so we stayed in his room all we had the Summerslam pay-per-view. I had a match against Maryse. You know the deal. Me and John kissed all day and watched Tv.  
It was Sunday. I went out for my match. He kissed me and wished me good luck. He let me wear his coat out there. I went out and it was another no DQ in the middle of the match Eve came running out and helped Maryse. No DQ! so I lost and I was hurt pretty badly again. Same thing as last time.  
Maryse and Eve left as I layed there. John ran out and like two seconds later Mike came running out. They started to fight. John went and grabbed his coat.  
He came back in the ring and punched Mike. He layed me on the coat and carried me out, again. Mike got up and started yelling. We went backstage into his locker room. He layed on the couch and I layed on him. His match was already done. So we layed like this till the pay-per-view was over. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abbie's POV The last match was Cena vs. Barret. i'm pretty sure atleast 99% of the WWE universe were going for Cena.

"Do you like Cena?"

Well yeah I did. But not like that."Yeah, but not like that. In a fan kind of way." John smiled.

Someone walked in. " Hey Jo-. Whoaa." It was R-Truth(Ron).

"Yes?" John hugged me. I swear that's what he's all about. Kissing, hugging, sex? Oh well. I enjoyed it. He started to rub my back.

"I just came in to say hey, but I see your a little busy." Ron then walked out. I jumped up and ran out.

"Wait, where are you going?" John grabbed my hand.

"I need to ask Ron something." He let go of my hand. I walked out of the room and Ron was halfway down the hall. I ran up to him.

"Ron!" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Is John still with Mel? And please tell me the truth!"

" broke up awhile ago. And they haven't talked since."

"You swear?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie. And not to you. You're too nice." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Listen, if he ever does get back with her or something, I will tell you." I nodded.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"If you ever see Mike with another girl tell me also." He looked confused.

"I will, but why."

"Well, he's my boyfriend but he's been really bad to me lately. And I'm into John." Cena was walking by and turned around.

"Whoa whoa hey whoa whoa! Your into me?" He was smiling.

"Haha noo!" He walked away.

"Thank you Ron." I gave him a quick hug. He hugged back. We stopped the hug and I left. I opened the door and saw John and Melina.

"Melina, get out of here.!"

John's POV I really liked Abbie. And Melina being in here. What if Abbie walked in and thought I was with Melina. I saw Abbie at the door.

" John I don't like you, first of all."

"Okay, well I like Abbie so please get out of here."

Abbie's POV Forget it. I saw Ron so I ran back up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"John and Melina." Ron looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He his arm around me and looked down at me.

" I went to walk in and saw John and Melina. Not kissing or anything. They were fighting though. I just left."

"Awee. It's okay Abbie." We sat down in the hall. I leaned on him while he comforted me.

"Abbie where's John?" Alicia walked up to me.

"Him and Mel are fighting."She walked away.

John's POV I finally left and went looking for Abbie. I found her and Ron.

"Abbie"I kneeled down looked at her."I'm really sorry." I reached out for her hand and she grabbed it.

Abbie's POV I went back with Morrison. I mouthed "Thank you" to Ron. He smiled. We were on our way back to his locker room when Mike came up to us. He grabbed my hand.

"Abbie please." John turned around

"Leave her alone Mike." Mike let go of my hand. John. I think he was purposely trying to hurt Mike. Because he started to kiss me. Mike shook his head.

"Mike I'm sorry." I whispered to him. John started to walk away.

"Come get me tonight. When i'm sleeping." I whispered and then left with John. Cena lost his match. Gahh. I was still laying with John. We started to make out. I'll be honest, he was really stopped kissing. The PPV was over. We went and got our suitcases. When we walked out the building I saw Sarah from Raw. I walked up to her.

"Hey Sarah!" She smiled.

"Hi! What happened to The Miz?"

"Uhm, long story. But now I'm with Morrison." She giggled. I hugged her and left. John grabbed my hand and we held hands. I got into the car and we drove back to the hotel. I went to bed right when we got to his room.

"You okay?" John layed down with me and held me.

"Yeah I'm fine." He could tell something was wrong. I mean, like I said, I really liked Morrison, but I was in love with fell asleep holding me, as usual, but I stayed awake. I kept waiting for Mike but he didn't show up. I ended up falling asleep.

Mike's POV It was 3 am and I forgot to go get Abbie. I still went to get her. I walked in and they were both sleeping. I pulled Abbie out of his arms. Neither of them woke up. I picked her up and carried her out. I went back and got her stuff. I layed her down in the bed and I put her stuff in the room. Finally she was back. I put her hair behind her ear. I put a blanket over her. I layed down with her and held her tightly. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abbie's POV I woke up and felt arms around me. I guess Mike never showed up... I tunred around and I saw Mike.

"Mike!" I was already in his arms but i was right against him and I hugged him. He woke up.

"Well someone seems happy." He smiled. I felt really guilty about having IT with John, but the past is over.

"Yeah, but aren't you mad I had IT, with John. Three times..."

"Whoa, three? Jeez. Well, i'm mad, but not at you."

"I am so sorry baby." I kissed him and layed right in his arms. Basically, we 'cuddled' the whole time we were in bed. A little bit later Morrison came charging in. I was really scared. He didn't come in the room yet.

"Here go in here." Mike opened the closet. I went in there and sat down. I was tearing up.

"What do you want Morrison?"

"Abbie."

"I don't have her."

"Mike, no games, I know you have her!" John started to look around. He came up to the closet and went to open it.

"Dude, I don't have her I swear." John punched Mike and he fell to the floor. I put my I curled up and put my head down. John opened the closet and he saw me.

"There you are. Did he come and steal you?"

" I-I- I don't know... I just w-woke up."

"Awee. IT's okay. come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Mike got up and saw John taking me out. He ran up to me and grabbed me. He took me back in the room. He shut the door and locked it. We sat against the door. I was on his lap and he held me.

" It's okay babe." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. Finally John left.

John's POV I finally gave up and left. I thought she liked me , but I guess not. Well, I knew she liked me, but she was in love with Mike. I saw Ron in the hall and he came up to me and asked me

"Where's Abbie?"

"With Mike."

"Oh, it's okay man."

Abbie's POV Tonight after Raw we were all going out again. I didn't have a match tonight so I hung out in Alicia's locker room all night. At the end of the show I went to Mike's locker room. We left and went to the club. At the end I lost him, so I found Alicia, and just left with her.

"Hey do you know where Mike is?" she shook her head.

"I wonder where he is." We got to the hotel and I went to Mike's room. He wasn't in the living room. I went into his room and found the most disturbing thing. Him and Eve having IT. I didn't like saying the word sex so I said IT.

"Mike!" He turned around.

"Abbie I-" I ran out of the room and sat in the hallway. I was crying so hard, it actually hurt. Ron came up to me.

"Abbie! What's wrong?" I couldn't even talk. So I just pointed to Mike's room. He walked in and saw what was going on. He came back out.

"Abbie, it's okay." Then Morrison came up to us.

"What's wrong?" He sat on the other side of me and was rubbing my back. Ron told him to go look in Mike's bedroom. He did and he came back out.

"Awhhh, Abbie..." I layed my head on John's shoulder.

"Come on.." Him and Ron took me to John's room. All three of us sat on the couch. I was in the middle. I had a blanket over me, while laying on John. And Ron was rubbing my back.

"What happened exactly?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Ron followed.

I cleared my throat and wiped my face then sat up. "Well, when we were at the club I was with Mike. But then before everyone left I couldn't find him. So I came back to the hotel with Alicia. And then I went to Mike's room." I started to cry again. I'm pretty sure they got the pulled me over onto his shoulder.

"Listen, everything will be fine. Remember,the truth hurts. And just don't talk to him." He was rubbing my arm. I layed back onto John. He held me and then kissed me.

John's POV

"It's okay sweety."She fell asleep in my arms when we were sitting on the couch.

"Why do you think Mike did that to her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking to back at her, but I don't know."

"Wait, why would he wanna get back at her?"

"For doing it with me, three times."

"Damnn, John three times?"

"Yeah, well he left her hurt, kissed Maryse, and thought she was cheating with Cena."

"Well I guess, he deserved it."

"Yeah. I feel so bad though. He went way too far this time."

"Yeah, well im gonna go, see ya later." Ron kissed Abbie's cheek and then left. I started to wipe her cheek. Poor thing. I carried her to my bedroom and layed her down. I layed right next to her. And held her. I woke up the next morning as she slept. I knew when she woke up she'd probably continue crying. My phone started to ring and it was Ron.

" Hey man, what's up?"

"Mike, he's looking for Abbie. He just came to my door. He wants to talk to her."

"Okay, thanks fir the heads up."Then we hung up. I heard another phone ringing and it was Abbie's. She woke up and answered. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abbie, why is Mike looking for you? He just came to my door looking for you." Abbie started to cry. I put my arm around her and hugged her. I took the phone from her and told Alicia what happened.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yeahh, well I'm gonna go now." And I hung up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abbie's POV I was still crying. I wore the necklace Mike got me and I haven't taken it off since he it to me. I took it off and held it in my hand. Someone was at the door and we knew it was Mike. Me and John both answered.

"Abbie, please talk to me I can explain."

"Mike you really went too far this time." And I started to cry. Again. I put my face into John's chest. He rubbed me back and hugged me. I turned around and looked at Mike. I put my hand out and he sat there. I gave him the necklace and kept crying. I turned back around and hugged John.I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight.

"You should probably leave now." And John shut the door. He led me to the couch and sat down. He sat me down on his lap.I kept my head in his chest and continued to cry.

John's POV Wow. He hurt her, really bad. I kissed her and massaged her back, I guess you can say. Ron came walking in a few minutes later.

"Hey, how's she doing?" He sat down next to me.

"Really bad. She broke up with him and gave back the necklace he bought her." She cried harder and harder.

"Wow. She's looks miserable." I laughed.

"You think?" Ron felt horrible. He sat at the end of the couch and I layed with Abbie holding her. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

"How long has she been crying?" Ron looked at her.

"She's been crying since she woke up and that was about 1o am?" It was 2:30 pm right now.

"Dang,she is definetly miserable." Ron still felt so bad. I handed Abbie over to him and went to talk to Mike. I knocked at his door and he answered.

"What?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Mike let me in and we sat down and talked.

"Why'd you do that to her?"

"Well, I was drunk. And I couldn't control myself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just kind of did it. Like I said I was drunk so I didn't know what I was doing and I couldn't help myself."

"She's been crying since 10 in the morning. You know that?"

"No. I didn't. And like you said, your probably right, she deserves you, not me."

"Yeah. She does."

"Where is she anyways?"

"With Ron."

"Probably having sex with him."I punched him in the face.

"Haha, real funny. No. In his lap sleeping. She cried herself to sleep."

"Ohh wow. I really hurt her didn't I?"

"Yeah, you love her, you kiss Maryse, you love her you have sex with Eve!" I got up and left.

Ron's POV Abbie woke up and she looked horrible from crying so much. I hugged her.

"You feeling better?"

"Not really..." She started to cough. Awhh. I felt so bad! Poor Abbie)": I got her a glass of water and brought it out to her.

"Here honey." She took the water and drank it. I took it from her when she was done and set it on the table. John walked in and sat down.

Abbie's POV I layed in Ron's lap and tried to relax. I would never talk to Mike again I knew that. Or atleast for a long time. Ron left for an autograph signing. I layed with John all day. I was so miserable I didn't even want to move. I'm sure John wanted to do something. But he decided to stay on the couch with me.

"So are you feeling better?" I coughed.

"A little bit I guess."

"Are you gonna forgive him?"

"If so, it will probably be a long time from now."

"Ohh, okay. So you don't like anyone now?"

"I like one person."

"Who?" He sounded curious. I turned around to face him.

"You." I kissed him. " Do you even know what you have done for me? And you fought for me. Twice."

"Really? And yeah."

"Well, who do you like."

"I don't like anyone."

"Ohh."

" I love someone."

"Who." I kind of smiled.

"You." And then he kissed me(: We kept kissing. I was really enjoying it. I liked him a lot. And I started to feel better.

"Do you feel better now?" He smiled at me. We went and layed down in bed and continued kissing. He decided to take me out to dinner. We held hands and went down the hall. Mike came up to me.

"Abbie, please listen to me."

"Mike, there's nothing to be said."

"Abbie, please. You'd understand if you would let me explain."

"She said there's nothing to be said." We walked away from Mike. We went out to eat like I said. We sat at the table eating.

" So, I talked to Mike the earlier."

"Ohh, what did he say?"

"He said he was drunk, for the Eve thing. And he couldn't control his self because he was drunk."

"Ohh." I started to tear up. John moved closer to me and hugged me.(yes he hugs me alot. I told you that's his thing)

"Please don't cry. It's okay!" I sucked it up but I stayed in his hug. His hugs were like, you wanted to stay in them were done eating so we went back to the hotel. It was about 6:30 now. He had his arm around my waist. We walked into his room and Mike was there. Wtf?

"Abbie, let me explain about the Eve thing." I turned around and put my face into John's shirt. I cried a little bit and sniffled. haha sniffled(: anyways. Like always, he hugged me. He held me right against him.

"Mike, would you please leave her alone?"

"After I let her know what happened!"

" I already told her Mike."

"And..."

"She didn't seem to care. She was upset, but she can't forgive you."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?"

John's POV I looked down at Abbie and she didn't move.

" Will you talk to him?" I whispered it of course.

"I just can't.." She whispered to me.

"She won't." Mike walked up to me and Abbie.I kind of pulled her away from him.

"Abbie please." She looked at Mike. Then she shook her head and came back onto me.

"I'm sorry dude. You have to leave though." Mike looked at Abbie and sighed. Then he walked out. We sat down and she curled up in my had her head layed on me. I was thinking: isn't it weird, she told me she liked me. And I told her I loved her. But we aren't together. I did have a necklace for her. I bought it when we first started talking. I got up to go get it. I put it in my pocket and went back sat down, and layed her back on me.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah John?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What?" I pulled out the necklace and asked her.

"Will you please, be my girlfriend?" She looked at the necklace and smiled. She kissed me

"Yes, yes I will." When she said that I was so happy. I kissed her again and I squeezed her.  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Abbie's POV I stayed in his arms until Alicia came running in.

"Abbie did you break up with Mike?"

John's POV Oh god why would she bring it up! Now my poor Abbie would start crying again. She cried a little bit and she blurted out

"Yes!" Alicia! Geez. I put my hand on the back of her head.

"So your single now?" Alicia felt bad for her.

"No." I looked at Alicia.

"Who is she dating?"

"John." She put her head up.

"Aweee! Abbie!" She took Abbie from me and hugged she left. We went and layed changed her online status to single, then in a relationship. Mike commented on it.

"Morrison?" Then she replied

"Yeah, problem?" I laughed about it.

"Hahah, what?"

"Yeah, problem? I think it's funny." She had a notification and it was Mike. Of course. He commented back

"Abbie, please come to my room right now so I could please talk to you. And if you do, don't bring Morrison. Please." I put my arm around her and said

"Are you gonna?" She hesitated. Then she looked at me.

"You can if you want baby."

Abbie's POV I smiled a little bit and then commented back.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." I put on a sweatshirt.  
"Text me if anything goes wrong." John touched my arm. I kissed John and left. I walked up to Mike's door and he answered before I even knocked.

"Hey Abbie." He moved over and let me in.

"Well?" I sat down on the couch.

"Well what?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh right. Sorry. About us."

"What about not very faithful. I know that."

"Abbie please. I'm serious."

"Okay, well start talking."

"First of all, I know you hate me."

"Hmm, I wonder why."

" But I don't think you really undestand what happened. And I really don't think you should be dating John." Cena came running in.

"I'm not dating anyone!"

"John get out of here!" I smiled. He was quite the jokester.

"Anyways, why shouldn't I date Morrison?"

"I just don't think you should. He's better than me, but I don't know."I texted JoMo to come to Mike's room. But not in. Because I had a feeling something was gonna happen. Eventually Mike like jumped on to me and started kissing me. I screamed but he covered my mouth. Then JoMo came attacked him then he came up to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Abbie what did he do to you?"

"He jumped on me and started kissing me then I screamed and he covered my mouth!"I was scarred.I fell onto John and cried. He was wiping the back of my head. He put his arm around me and held me against him. We walked down the hall as I cried and a lot of people came up to us on the it was Ron.

"Abbie, what happened?"

"Mike jumped on her and kissed her." John rubbed my arm. I put my head into his shirt like I always did when I cried.

"Awhh babygirl. Everything gonna be okay." He kissed my forehead and left. John didn't care that Ron did that stuff, because they were best friends. So John knew he wouldn't do anything inappropriate with me. Then it was Cena, and Bourne, and the Divas and Kofi, and MVP and even Orton. Last was came in John's room and he told her what happened.

"Awee! My Abbie. It's gonna be okay hun." Alicia sat with me for a little bit then left.

"So, like what all happened?" John looked at me.

" Well I walked in and he said he knew I hated him. Then that I didn't understand what happened and then he kept saying I shouldn't date that's when I texted you. Then he kissed me and you were there for the rest of it."

"Ooh. I'm really sorry." He turned on the song Tonight by Enrique Iglesias. I knew what that ment. It would be our fourth time. And yeah. That fourth time happened. It was good though. We cuddled and talked.

"So did you and Mike ever talk about marriage?"

"Well yeah. We were laying in bed one day and we loved each other so much. and we talked about getting married and stuff like that, but."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything more." Then we fell asleep.

(3 months later)

Abbie's POV Me and John have been dating for 3 months now. Mike was still trying to talk to him but I haven't talked to him since that kissing thing. We had to go to Raw so yeah. We got our suitcases. We were walking in and this girl was non-stop yelling my name. I turned around and it was Sarah.

"Sarah!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Why are you out here?"

"I wanted to see you!"

"Awee. hey have you ever been backstage?"

"No."

"Well you are now." She had nothing but her phone so I picked her up and brought her over the fence. She was 16 so she was hard to pick up. She was skinny though. She had long Brown hair and she had blue eyes. I brought her in with me then the security guard pulled her back.

"Hey your not supposed to go in here."

"Hey she's with me." I grabbed Sarah and we ran in.

"So where are we gonna go?" She looked around.

"Well what do you wanna do? Is there anyone you wanna meet?"

"Edge!"

"Okay this way." We walked to Edge's locker room. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Abbie what's up?"

"My friend here wanted to meet you." I pushed Sarah in front of me a little bit.

"Hi honey what's you name?"

"Sarah." Edge smiled. AKA Adam.

He got a picture of his seld and signed it."Here ya go." He handed it over to her.

"Thank you!" She ran up and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Well I need to get ready so, bye." He shut the door. We got everyone else's except Jomo,Mike, Maryse, Eve, Barret,Slater, Michael M., Harris, Sheamus Because she didn't like them. I said "Well I have to get ready, so come on." I led her to Morrison's locker went in and said hi to John.

"Hey babe." He kissed me. "Who's this?" He looked at Sarah.

"This is my friend Sarah."

"Oh hi Sarah." He smiled.

"Sarah do you like Lawler?" I put my hand on her back.

"Yeah, not Cole though."

"Okay, well tonight you'll broadcast witht hem tonight." She smiled. I took her down to the ring and we stood there. The arena was empty.

"So you like this?"

"Yes!" I took her out of the ring. And up to the broadcast table.

"Oh great some failure." Cole rolled his eyes..

" Ha well uh, there is only one failure at this table and i'm looking at him." Sarah smiled.

"Well, someone told you." Jerry laughed.

"Okay. This is my friend Sarah. She needs somewhere to stay during the show tonight so she's gonna sit here. She sixteen."

"Okay." Jerry and Sarah went on into a huge conversation so I left when people started to enter the arena. I went back into John's locker the show started. I walked out and Eve came up to me.

"Abbie, I am so sorry. I got over Mike. I like someone new anyways." We hugged.

"It's okay. Who do you like?"

"Uhmm, Ron." I ended up going back in Jomo's locker room. He wasn't in there so I sat down.

John's POV I hurried up and left to go buy her a ring. Yes, I was gonna propose to her. I ran into Ron when i got back to the arena.

"Hey man. What do you got there. I took out the box and showed him the ring.

"Nice. When you gonna propose?"

" Well now I guess."

"How about when you go out for your match. She'll be at the broadcast table so do it when you two go out there."

"Okay thanks." I smiled and went into my locker room. Abbie was sitting down.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired." My match was first and I was so excited. It was against Mike. He went out first . I told the music guy to turn my music off when the guy gave me the mic. Abbie wore my coat like she always did. I walked out and my music played. The guy with the camera gaveme the mic. Then my music stopped. Mike gave me a nasty look. Abbie was really confused.

"Okay, okay. There was no other perfect time to do this. And I wanted you all to see."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I smiled. The box was in my hand the whole tome so I opened my hand.

I spoke into the mic again. "Abbie" I opened the box."will you marry me?" Mike and Abbie's mouths dropped open. The audience started cheering 'yes!'  
She had a huge smile. I handed her the mic.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John's POV She looked down at Mike then she turned back to me.

"Yes!" She jumped into my arms. Literally. Both feet off the ground. She hung onto me. We kissed and I put the ring on her finger. I held her against me down the ramp. I had a falls count anywhere match. Abbie went and sat down at the table and talked to Sarah. Mike gave me that look again. I was winning the match until A-ri came out and distracted me. Mike hit me in the back of the head with a chair. Then we fought all the way to the top of the ramp. He slammed my ribs into the top of the ramp. He went to hit me with a chair again then Abbie came running up to us.

"Mike please don't!" She was right in front of him. He dropped the chair and turned to me. He turned around and gave her a Full Nelson Facebuster. I was too hurt to even move. I saw him flip her over and kiss her. I was really mad. Sarah left her chair and went up to Miz and punched him in the face.

"Jerk!" Then she went back to her chair. I finally had just enough energy to get back up. I grabbed the chair and hit him right in the face. I got the three count and immediatly. Then Ron came out and tried to wake her up. Then Sarah and Alicia came running up to us. I was crying. I was really really sad. Mike started to get up so I ran over to him and started punching him. Ron came and pulled me off of him.I was crying because I love Abbie and she was seriously hurt. I went back to Abbie and she was still knocked out. I layed my head on her stomache and just sat there. She finally started to wake up. I helped her sit up. I hugged her. Then I helped her stand up. I put her arm around my neck to help her walk. Ron got the other side of her. we went to the training room and had Smitty check and see if she was okay.

"Dude, you were crying." Ron looked over at me.

"Well yeah!"

"You really love her."

"Yeah. I'd die for her."

"I know you would." He patted my back. Smitty walked out with Abbie.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest for maybe a day or two."

"Thanks Smitty." I took Abbie's hand and we went to the hotel and went to my room.

"Hope you get better Abbie." Ron hugged Abbie and left.

"Do you wanna go lay down?" She nodded slowly. I led her to the room. She changed into sweatpants then she sat down. She was still in her shirt. So I changed her into a black tank top. I layed her down and put her under the covers.

"Anything else?"

"Lay down with me."

"Okay." I changed into shorts and took my shirt off. I got under the covers and layed there with her.I had my arms wrapped around her, while she layed against me.

"I'm sorry."i held her tighter.

'"For what?"

"Letting you get hurt."

"It's not your fault! You were hurt really badly and you couldn't do anything." I still felt guilty i gave her the :/ look. She fell asleep after. I couldn't' help it. I felt so guilty. She got a text and so I read it.

"Hey Abbie! I hope your feeling better(: Anyways, when I punched Mike earlier, it really impressed Mr. McMahon so he hired me!- Sarahh3" I put her phone back and fell asleep. I had a dream about our wedding. My best man, was Ron. And her Maid of honor was Alicia. It was amazing. I could not wait for our wedding. I woke up and made her breakfast. I put it down on the counter because Mike was at the door. I knew it was.

"What do you want?"

"To see Abbie."

"And why should I let you?" He just kind of walked in. He went into the bedroom and sat next to Abbie.

"Yeah sure come in." He layed down next to her and went to hug her. I shoved him. Of course I sat oon the wrong side of the bed. Because he pushed me out of the room and locked the door.

Abbie's POV I was half asleep. I was shaking and I didn't know why. I hope John wasn't doing me while I was sleeping. I woke up and it was Mike.

"Mike! What are you doing?" John wasn't doing me. Mike was!

"Stop!" I pushed him off of me. I tried to run out but he grabbed me and threw me back onto the bed. I kept screaming but noone saved me. Finally, he gave up for a minute so i put my sweats back on. The he started to come after me again. Then I slapped him and ran I got the door unlocked and open.I ran out and ran out the suite. I ran to Ron's room. I knocked really fast and he answered. I jumped on to him crying, and hugging him.

"Please don't let him get me!" I cried and I was shaking to death.

"Who? And where is John?"

"Mike!" I kept crying and I was shaking. He was petting the back of my head comforting me.

"What did he do?"

"He locked John out and he raped me, and then he beat me and I ran out."

"He really has passed the line. Where was John?"

"S-sitting outside the room."

"Was he upset?"

"I-I think so." Then John came in the room.

"Abbie?" I looked from Ron's chest to John.

"Ye-yeahh?"

Ron's POV Abbie had such a tight grip on me and she would not let go.

"Abbie i'll be right back I need to go talk to John."

"No! Please don't leave me!"

"It's okay." I got up and walked out of the room with John.

"What happened exactly?"

"well I woke up and Mike came over. I didn't let him in he just walked in. Then we sat on the bed with Abbie. He layed with her so I shoved him away from her and then he pushed me out of the room. And then she came running out and I beat the crap out of him."

"Okay I see. And sorry about how she was sitting on me and stuff."

"It's cool." We went back in the room and we sat with Abbie. She with me at first.

"Abbie what did he do to you?" Abbie remained silent. Then she launched onto John crying.

Abbie's POV "Please don't let him by me ever again!" I continued crying. Ron told him what happened.

"Baby, he will never touch you again." I don't know why but I felt more comfortable with Ron so I went and layed with him. John looked confused, but he didn't care.

"Okay, well come on Abbie." But I didn't move.

"I wanna stay with Ron." He looked mad. But not at me, at Ron

"Okay then. I love you." He came and kissed me then left. I grabbed Ron's hand and took him to his room. We layed down and he held me.

"Please, don't leave me."

Ron's POV It was really awkward in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You are laying with me after what just happened. Now please, don't let him by me."

"I won't." We layed there till like 5 pm. John texted me saying:Is she ready to come back?

"Abbie, do you want to go back to John's now?"

"Mhmm." She got up and I took her to his room. The whole time she held onto my arm. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Abbie's POV I saw Mike when me and Ron were walking down the hall.

"Ron!" I jumped into his arms."Please don't let him touch me!" Ron turned around and saw Mike. He held me and took me to John's room.

John's POV Abbie and Ron came in and she was latched onto him.

"What's wrong?" I went upto Abbie.

"Mike is in the you have to go now."

Eve's POV I saw Abbie with Ron. She was hanging onto him. I got so mad! I swear she does this to me on purpose. But, what she doesn't know, is who I'm in love with.

John's POV I did see Mike so I shut the door and locked it. I grabbed Abbie but she was still hugging Ron. I got really jealous, i'll admit. I've been jealous since I walked in Ron's room and saw Abbie in his arms. Ron took Abbie off of him and held her shoulders.

"I'm gonna leave now. Your with John." Then he walked out of the room. Finally. Abbie and I sat down on the couch but she wasn't even by me.

"Abbie, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Abbie just sat there and stared. She eventually moved over to me and sat in my lap.

"Abbie, please talk to me." I put my hand on her face.

"About...what?" She said it really quiet.

"Well, why did you want to stay with Ron?"

"Because... when I got out of the room, I ran there...and he was there for me."

"I'm so sorry baby." I kissed her. "And what did you do at Ron's?"

"It's fine... and you left, so we layed down then I came here."

"Where did you lay?"

"He held me. And in his bed?" I got really mad. I got up and went to talk to Ron.

Abbie's POV "John where are you going?" He ignored me and left I sat in the hall. I didn't know what to do.

"Abbie I brought someone that really needs to talk to you." Alicia sat down next to me. And then Mike came behind her. He sat on the other side of me.

"Abbie, what I did. I didn't mean to. It's Maryse's fault. She like drugged me and she gets into my head. I hope you know how much I love you. And I always will. And I messed up, horribly. And John was there for you." Then Cena walked by.

"Before you say anything, not you." Cena smiled and sat in front of me.

"You okay?" I coughed and nodded. He me smiled and he messed up the top of my hair and left. But in a nice way. Alicia left me and Mike alone.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not really."

"I understand. And Morrison will hopefully be good to you unlike me."

"You should be so happy I'm even sitting this close to you."

"Yeah. Speaking of where is Morrison?"

"Well, when I was at Ron's after the thing you did, I stayed there, And I layed in bed with him and he held me and now John is mad so he's at Ron's."

"Ohh."

John's POV

"Ron!" I went into his room.

"Yes?"

"I think you went a little to far with Abbie."

"What do you mean?"

"Laying in bed with her and holding her."

"Okay? It was nothing."

"We're engaged. And you did that!"

"I'm not sure if you understand this, but she got raped! And she was scared for her life. What did you expect her to do?"

Abbie's POV

"Remember when we were laying down that one time talking about getting married?"

"Yeaah." I could tell he was really upset.

"Mike, I'm sorry. What you did, it's really hard to forgive you. To ever forgive you. I loved you so much and you really, really hurt me. And like you said, John was there for me. And he tried getting me back because he knew you'd hurt me again. But I was dumb enough to blow him off, and not listen to him."

"I know. Oh gosh."

"What?"

"Jomo..." Then John walked up to us.

"Abbie!" He held his hand out and I grabbed it he picked me up and held me.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No,he's fine. We just talked." And then I smiled at Mike. John took me into his room and left Mike out in the hallway.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just about what he did, and how he loved me."

"He told you he loved you?"

"Yes. But it's fine John!" I sat on him and kissed him. I put my hand on the back of his head.

"It's fine John.""He put his hands on my waist.

"But I don't want him to hurt you again."I put my forehead to his.

"It's fine. He won't. And if he tried, I have you to protect me."

"But I didn't when he kissed Maryse, or did Eve. Or raped you, or even gave you a facebuster."

"Baby! You may not have protected me. But you tried. And, you were there for me after."

" But not when you needed me to be there." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Abbie's POV

"Listen to me. It's November 9. We get married November 20. So were gonna be married. And eventually we'll have kids. And well be a family. Everything will be okay." I put my arms around his neck.

"But what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Like, what if he steals you from me?"

"No he won't! He's more like a brother to me."

"Well..."

"John!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And noone is gonna steal me from you. No matter what."

"Well what about other guys, like Cena?"

"Oh my gosh! He's my friend. He's funny and he cheers me up but that's it."

"Okay"

"John, just take my word. I love you. I have close friends that are guys, but none of them can even compare to you."

"Thanks." My phone rang. I got up and checked it. It was Eve.

"Hey Abbie. wanted to see how you were doing(: I'm about to watch Raw because i don't know anything that happened. come watch it with me(:3"I texted back.

"Okay be there soon(:" I put on some sweats and a hoodie.

"I'm going to Eve's."

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't know hold on?" I texted Eve and she said sure.

"Okay, come on." Me and John went to Eve's room. She opened the door and let us in.

"Hey Abbie, and John." Eve smiled we sat down and wathed Raw from last night. Eve texted me?

"Abbie. I'm in love again." Oh gosh who would it be?

"Ohkay,who though?"

"Well, thank god you brought him3" Oh shit, she was in love with John. Eve got up and got a drink. I showed John the texts.

"Are you serious?" He whispered it. I nodded. The first part of Raw was when John proposed to me. She came back in and sat down. The part it was on is when John came out. I grabbed John's hand and squeezed rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. when he started talking, I layed on John got down one knee Eve looked at me.

"Will you marry me?" Shit I was screwed. Eve stood up and looked at me.

"Yes!" Ohh my gosh. She came up to me and slapped me.

"I love Mike, you date him. I like Ron your hugging him. I love John and you marry him!" She went to hit me again. But John stopped her hand.

"Please don't hit her."He let go of her hand. Then Eve hit John. I got up and shoved her.

"Eve seriously." I left the room. John sat in there for a minute. I wanted to see what would happen. She sat against him but he moved away. I didn't want to see anymore. So I went to Ron's room. He opened the the door and looked at me.

"You shouldn't be here."He looked at my face where Eve hit me. He touched where it was red."What happened?"

"Eve found out.. me and John were getting married. So she hit me..."

"Ohh. Well go hang with someone. Like Cena!" Cena turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Eve hit Abbie. And she needs someone to hang out with."

"Ohh. Come here." He put his arm around me and looked at my face."Well what do you want to do?"We were is Massachusetts in his home town. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well lets go walk around then." I smiled. We left the hotel and just walked around. We sat on a bench and started talking.

"So when are you two getting married?"

"November 20."

"Ohh I see."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll have a family. And one day, I'll be able to forgive Mike."

'Why?What happened with Mike?"I told him what happened and how we talked earlier.

"Ohh. Well that's...horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's all okay now."

"Well that's good. Anyways, where's John?"

"I don't know. He'll probably call me." We sat there for another 5 minutes and finally John called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm outside."

"Okay well come back to the hotel. I've been worried about you."

"Okay. I love you. Bye" I stood up and so did Cena.

" I have to go now." My hair was blowing in my face so I put it behind my ear.

"Okay. Well i'll see you around?"

"Yeah." I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and left.0.0 I went back to the hotel and back to John's room. I walked in and the room was empty. I shut the door and walked into the bedroom. Someone came behind me and grabbed me around my stomache. They wouldn't let go of me. We fell onto to the bed I started laughing. They kissed me and laughed. I knew that laugh anywhere. It was John.

"John let go of me." He let go. I turned to face him and I smiled. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(The Day Of the Wedding)

Abbie's POV I woke up and it was November 20.

"John!" I started shaking him.

"What."

"Our wedding is today!" I jumped onto him.

"I know baby." He smiled. We kissed and I woke up. I coudln't fall back asleep. I layed there holding John's hand. He finally woke up.

John's POV Abbie was holding my hand until I woke up. I didn't seem like it, but I was really excited for our wedding. It was at 2:30. It was only 11 am.

"I'm going to Alicia's to get ready. Love you!" She then left.

Abbie's POV I went into Alicia's room and she was sleeping.

"Alicia you sleepyhead get up!" I was shaking her and jumping on the bed. She finally got up.

"Mom I already did the dishes..." And she layed back down.

"Yeah, but you didn't go to your best friends wedding!" She immediatly jumped up. She called all the other divas to come over and get ready. I called my parents. They were coming in from Colorado. We were in L.A.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Ohh hi baby girl! How are you doing?"

"Good, me and Alicia are getting ready for the wedding."

"Who's that?" My parents didn't watch wrestling.

"My best friend."

"Ohh I see! So am I gonna like your new husband?"

"Of course you will mom."

"Okay honey. Well we are almost there. I'll see you there. Bye bye now."

"Bye." All the divas showed up except Maryse and Eve.

"Abbie I have a special guest for you." I was confused. She covered my eyes and walked me up to the took her hand off and I looked at the guest.

"Hi!It is so nice to meet you I'm a huge fan!"

"Thanks you too!"Nicole Anderson stood in front of me. I was so excited. I went and got ready for the wedding. The color my friends were wearing was purple. But none of us were in dresses hair was curled and I wore normal make up. And I wore pink eye shadow. We were all ready. I walked out and everyone looked me from head to toe.

"Abbie, you look so gorgeous!" Melina smiled.

"And flawless!" Layla ran up and hugged me. Michelle followed they both hugged me and started jumping up and down. got into the limo and went to the church. I wasn't gonna see John until I got there.

"Abbie can you believe this!Your getting married!" Alicia hugged me and smiled. Really big. We got to the church and met my parents there. I introduced them to Sarah and Alicia. And all the other divas.

"Hi mom!" I hugged and kissed her.

"Hi dad!" I hugged and kissed him.

"Hi sweety."

"So, where is this young man?"

"He should be here soon." John showed up a few minutes later. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey baby." he hugged me back. I led him to my parents.

"Mom,dad, this is John." I had my hand on his lower back.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." My mom hugged John and then my dad and John shook hands. We all went our different ways to get ready for the wedding. I could ot believe I was already getting married. I put on the dress. It was strapless, and tight around the torso and went into more of a poof at the bottom. The usual kind of dress you see in movies. My mom came into the dressing room.

"Abbie, where is your sister?"

"She's not here."

"Why?"

"Shee hates me?"

"Why?"

"It's a long story mom." My mom sighed and left. I was ready for the wedding. I walked out of the room. And found Alicia.

"It's time my dear Abbie!" She hugged me.

"I know. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend."

"Awee. Your welcome Abbie. You'll always be my friend. Best friend. And sister. Despite what I say." She went out into the church room I guess I'll call it. Everyone was in their seats and Alicia, Sarah, Melina, and Kelly were the people that stood behind me with John it was Kofi, Ron, Cena, and Phil.

"You ready honey." My dad came up behind me.

"Yes." Eeep! I was getting married. The music played and I walked out with my dad. When I was going down the isle I saw Mike, and on the other side of the room Eve? Oh this outta be good. I walked up the steps and stood in front of John. He smiled, so I smiled back. The priest did the whole do you take her, and him. And then he asked

"If anyone objects this marriage, please stand now." The words I were thinking were, noone stand noon stand noone stand! And someone stood up. Blaah!  
My luck. Its was Mike, what the heck! The priest asked him why he didn't want it to happen. Wait was he even invited? Oh, I give up. Just see what he says.

"Because. I love her,and I made a huge mistake, and I really want another chance."

"Anything to say Abbie?"

"Mike, I'm sorry. You made too many mistakes. And I can't forgive you. I would but, I'm already getting married;you can't take anything back." Mike frowned and sat down. We continued with the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled. We kissed and then he carried me out.

Should Icontinue this fanfic? If so give me ideas on the video for this! THank youu(:  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Abbie's POV I felt really bad about the whole Mike thing. Me and John stayed up till 1 am. and then he fell asleep. I sat on the couch and watched tv for a little bit. Then I went to Mike's room. I knocked...

"Mike!Mike, are you in there?" The door opened but noone was there.

"Mike?" I walked in and shut the door. He attacked me onto the couch.

"Missed me?" and he smiled. I smiled back. He let me get up, and then we sat.

"Mike I'm really sorry about the whole wedding thing."

"It's fine." He faked a smile. I got closer to him and eventually kissed him.I ended up staying there. Well actually I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and someone was pounding at the door.

"Mike open the door!" John was being really loud. Mike didn't answer so finally John came in.

"Abbie!" He walked in and saw me. I pretended to sleep, and he fell for it.

"Mike what are you doing with her!"

"I...I... I to-" I sat up and looked at John.

"I came here, because, I got scared in the middle of the night, and I came to talk to him."

"Well, come on." He looked at me.

"I'll be back later okay? I really need to talk to Mike."

"Fine!But Mike, if you pull anything you'll regret it." Then he left. Me and Mike talked for like an hour and a half, and then i decided to leave.

"I'm sorry, but it'll take awhile for you to show me you won't cheat, and for me to believe you." Then I hugged him. I walked out the door, and someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I turned and saw Ron.

"Sweetie, be quiet, I really have to tell you something."

"What?" I whispered and turned to face led me to the end of the hall. John and Eve were talking. He smiled and kissed her, then they left. Oh my gosh. First Mike, now I'm married and he's cheating on me. I went down the hall where they were. I looked to my left and saw John I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, then I slapped him and went running back to Ron. He hugged me and rubbed my back. John came walking up the hall up to us.

"What the hell was that for?" He got closer to me.

"Dude don't even bother her!"I whispered to Ron.

"Do you think he'll admit it?"

"Honey, the truth hurts." He turned back around and him and John started fighting. I started crying so I ran up the hall,to Alicia's room. I knocked and she answered immediatly.

"Abbie! What's wrong baby girl?" She came and hugged me tightly.

"John is a cheater too!"

"Awhh, honey I am so sorry. Wanna me to go beat his ass? Or Kofi can?"

"Noo...I just want to stay with you for awhile."

"Of course sweetie!" She pushed me into her room, and sat me on the bed.

"Where is your stuff I'll go get it!"

"It's at John's..."

"Okay I'll be back!"

Alicia's POV I went to John's room, and knocked. He opened the door and I went straight in there.

"Uhm hello, what are you doing?" I ignored him and started packing Abbie's stuff.

"Alicia! Answer me!" I looked at him and went back to packing. I finished packing all her stuff and started to walk out of the room.

"Alicia!" He grabbed me and turned me around. I slapped him as hard as I could, and then slammed the door and left with Abbie's stuff. I walked back into my room and put Abbie's stuff in the bedroom. She fell asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over her and sat next to her. I don't get why these guys use her so much.I want to find her a good, and perfect guy, who wouldn't cheat, lie, or anything. But right now she needed her time. She needed to be single, but...  
she needs a GOOD guy to comfort her. She has me, but I'm not a guy. I was thinking John or Ron. Hahah, that rhymed(: OKAY! I'm getting off subject! I know Mike is a good guy. But the first time was Maryse's fault, and the second time he was drunk, so he didn't mean it. I called Mike and asked him to come over for Abbie.

"Hey Mike, she's over there." He went over and layed with her. He held her and wouldn't let go. It was Monday, and we had to get to the arena, by 6. It was about 4 now. Abbie woke up around 5, and got just got her wrestling suitcase basically, and we left.

"Alicia, what happened to her?"

"John cheated on her!" I whispered. He put his arm around her and hugged her. We me Sarah at the arena. Sadly, Abbie had a match tonight. We went to find out who it was against.

"WHAT?" Abbie fell to the floor."Worst...week...ever..."She had to fight Sheamus. It was the first match too. Nine o'clock came, and she had to go out for her match.

Abbie's POV I tried to avoid him the whole time. But I heard music and it was Jomo.

"Abbie, please just talk to me." I started yelling no. He came down to the ring slowly. I turned around and Sheamus did his signature kick in my face. The he put me on his back, and threw me onto my back. Before i was fully out, I looked up and saw starship pain coming my way. I woke up. What the hell was up with these dreams? So John didn't cheat, I didn't fight Sheamus. Thank you god! I turned around on the bed, expecting to see John, but I saw Mike.

"Mike!"

"What's wrong?" I hugged him. "Whoa, I thought I would get the slap across the face, then you would leave."

"No. Trust me, I'm glad to see you. I think marrying John was a mistake."

"And why is that?"

"Mike, I don't love him. I love you." Mike sat there silently.

"Look who FINALLY listened to me, and learned." He laughed.

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Tell him the tru-" Someone knocked on the door, and I knew it was John. I ran out of the room, and anwered the door. John, like I said, stood there.

"What are you doing here?" He started getting really loud.

"John we need to talk." I shut the door, and pulled John into the hallway. "I don't love you..."

"Why the hell are we married then?"

"In a few days, we won't be. I'm sorry." I put my hand on the knob, and John grabbed my arm, and turned me around.

"It's okay. But tell me, are you leaving me, cause you're in love with Mike?"

"I'm sorry John..." He shook his head, and walked down the hall. I opened the door, and walked in. I took a deep breath. I just sat down, and cried. 


End file.
